Girl On Fire
by BarbieHale
Summary: Bella is a single mother a 20 and has 3 kids when shes at the super market her son Robbie goes missing who's found by the rich and handsome Edward Mason they hit it off and fall in love. Fluffy. Underage mother because Bella had Hannah when she was 16 sorry if you dont like it.
1. Chapter 1

I absolutly love the song Girl On Fire by Alicia Keys and Nicki Minaj and i decided to write a story i may of twisted the story plot on it so yeah but whatever. Bella has 3 kids the eldest one is Hannah she's 4 then its Robert or 'Robbie' who's 3 then its Conor who's 1. Enter Edward! who pops up at the local supermarket as a hero! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx LOve it or hate it i dont give a shit you dont like it why the fuck did you go on it? To all the people who are nice about my story i LUV you! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"MUMMY!" Thats what i woke upto every morning. I dont know why but i think its the best alarm clock in the world.

I shot up in my bed and the first thing I saw was 3 small smiling face's jumping on the bed.

"Hey Babies!" I said smiling back at them and hugged them all.

"Mummy! I'm a big girl! Not like Robbie and Conor! Their little boys!" Said Hannah proudly.

"Hey! IM A BIG BOY!" Shouted Robbie and crosed his little arms around his chest.

"ME TA!" Said Conor copying his brother.

My names Bella not mummy. Im 20 years old and have 3 kids. I think alot of people would say bad things about that but i dont care. I was only 16 when i had Hannah she's the eldest at 4 years old. When i was 17 a year older i had Robert or Robbie as he likes to be called and then 2 years later i had little Conor. Their farther was called Mike well Hannah and Robbie's dad was Mike Conors dad was my life long best friend Jacob.

Hannah and Robbie's dad mike stayed for a while but then fled. We were an idol match the typical high school cupel. The football quarter back and the head cheerleader.

Jacob Conors dad was great. He loved me and I loved him. He was a great dad to all my kids Hannah and Robbie inclouded. Even though we didnt have much money he always found a way to get lots of presants for me and the kids on Jacob died in a car crash when Robbie was a few months old. I was left broken hearted for months. I only got over it last year a month before Conor's first birthday.

My mum Renee has never talked to me since she found out I was pregnant at 16 ad to be honest if she was like that to my kids i didnt want her in my life. I didnt need her. I had my dad. I did have Billy, Jacob's dad but he passed away.

"Mummy?" Asked Robbie

"Yeah Robbie?"

"Can we go shop?" He asked

"Why?" I asked confused

"We dont have any cer cer or milky..." He said

"Damn it... Okay baby lets go to the shop." I said oh and Cer Cer is cerial.

After i dressed Hannah in a light pink dress and baby pink strappy mary janes. I dressed Robbie in light wash blue jeans and a blue T-shirt that said 'Watch out i'm not as perfect as i seem' and little blue nike trainers. I then dressed Conor in black jeans and a blue and green checkerd long sleeved top and green adidas trainers.

I got dressed in skinny white jeans a black vest top and a white lether jaket and white wedges.

I walked out with Conor in my arms and Hannah holding my hand and Robbie walking in front of us.

I popped them in their car seats and got in the drivers side and went on to my way to the supermarket

I walked down the familier isle and popped things like milk, Coco puffs, pop and bacon in to my trolly. Connor was sitting in the seat and Hannah was sitting at the front of the trolly and was putting the food and drink in to little piles with Robbie walking behind us playing on his DS.

I handed Conor and Hannah the sweets they like and turned to give Robbie his but started to hyperventalite when he wasnt their.

"Robbie?" I said looking around me.

No answer.

"ROBBIE!" I shouted. I have read about little kids being kidnapped everywhere and i always thought that it would never happen to me. Not while living in the small town of Forks where everyone knew everyone.

Still no reply.

This was probably a mothers worse nightmare! Oh god!

"Erm miss? Is this your son?" A very attractive voice said from behind me.

i turned and their was my son looking very scared holding hands with probably the most gorges man on the planet. He had messy bronze coloured hair, amazing green eyes, strong jaw and straight nose. He had a slight crooked smile on his lips and looked very muscular. He was new to town I could tell that because he was wearing an Armani suit and I would of herd of him by now.

"Oh thank god!" I said hugging Robbie who just screamed "Mummy!" at the top of his voice and hugged me back. After the heartfelt reunion i turned to the super hot man.

"Thank you Mr..." I said trailing off .I didnt know his name.

"Edward. Edward Mason." He said smiling at me.

"Thank you Edward for bringing my son back... Where was he?" I asked so happy for getting my son back and meeting Edward.

"He was wondering round looking pretty lost in the alcohol isle. I asked him why was he here alone and he said 'because he lost mummy." Edward said still smiling that dazzling smile.

"Thank you." I said smiing back then turned to walked away with my kids when I felt him hold my shouler.

"Wait what's your name?" He asked

"Bella."

"Soo... Bella... How old are you?" He asked

"20. Im 21 in 2 months."

"Well Bella im 25 before you ask." Nice older but not to old! DONT LET HIM GET AWAY! Screamed a voice in my head.

"Almost a five year diffrence Mr Mason." I said teasing him.

"Oh well its almost 4 I only turned 25 last month." He said and tride to make it not obvius that he was checking me out.

"Humm thats nice." I said smiling.

"So can i get your number Bella?" He asked sheepily looking at me threw his lashs.

FUCK YEAH! "Sure. It's Bella Swan 738245217113. Yours?"

"Why of course Miss Swan. Its Edward Mason 23784119236832. So I'll be calling you." It wasnt a question it was a statment.

"I'll love that Bella." Did he like saying my name or something? Thats a good sign right?

"Ok Bye Edward." i said and before I could do anything he leaned in a kissed me! On the lips!

"Bye Bella." we broke apart after the kids went "Ewwww!" and then he walked of grinning

That night I was sat watching BBC three in my pajamas some PJ shorts and a white vest top and the heating on full to chase away the cold forks winter air. The kids where in bed and i had just got of the phone with my brothers wife Rosalie and I had told her everything that happend that day. Rosalie looked like a supermodel. She had long blonde hair a perfect shaped face with blue eyes and a body that you would kill and die for. She was in the same year as me that was one year below my brother Emmett. Emmett and Rosalie had always had a crush on each other since I introduced them when we were 6 and 7. They were both in a way players and always tride to make each other jelouse by dating other people.

Rosalie is what you would call a first class all the way bitch but thats only because she's over protective of the people she loves.

She was buzzing that i might of gotten back into the dating buisness agein and that i might of found a new dad for little Robbie, Hannah and Conor and said he sounds like he would make an idial dad. I agreed with her on that one.

I sat their on my couch watching Some girls and eat some pepperoni pizza with spicy meant and chillies on. The kids were asleep and i kept thinking about Edward.

Suddnly my phone rang and i picked up my blackberry that was a gift of Rosalie and Alice my other best friend who lived in seattle with her boyfriend and mine and Emmetts cousen Jasper.

I looked at the ID and their was ' Edward xxx 3' yeah i kinda saved his name as that...

I started to get giddy.

"Hello?" I asked even though i knew it was him.

"Hey Bella!" He said he sounded as exited as i felt.

"Oh hey Edward whats up?"I said sitting back on my couch and started twurling my hair i felt like a teenage girl agien.

"Nothing just thinking... Bella?" He asked he sounded nervous now.

"Yeah?" I said smiling and turning the TV mute.

"Would you go on a... a.."

"Spit it out Eddie..."

"One dont call me Eddie... and two... Will you go on a date with me?" He asked

"YEAH! Ermm... I mean yeah sure..." i said feeling like a fool.

"AWsome!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx 2 years later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

2 years have passed and im now 2 months pregnant and engaged to Edward. He fit in so well with my family. Emmett, Jasper and dad were a bit cold to him at first but then warmed up to him. He's great friends with Emmett and Jazz and even the kids started calling him Dad or in Hannahs case Daddy. We were defintly in love and i loved being with him.

I remember that day that we met in the supermarket and I was thankfull to Robbie in a way for getting lost. It was like Robbie was a little matchmaker i mean when i went into labor with him thats when Alice and Jasper met.

After we made it official we moved in with Edward in his mansion (Yes he owns a mansion how hot is that!) It was only a month after me and Edward started dating that Emmett phoned me up and told be that I was dating THE Edward Mason the same one whose one of the richest people in the world. I met his mum and dad Carlisle and Esme and they are the two sweetist people you could ever meet Esme was an acitect and was the one who disigned Edward and mines home and Carlisle is a doctor who's now mine and the kids doctor as well. They were so happy when Edward brought me to meet them so happy in fact that they hugged me as soon as they saw me.

They loved my kids and Esme was so tuched when they started calling her and Carlisle Granma Es and Granpa Carlie (Because they couldnt say Esme and Carlisle) That she started crying.

My life was perfect. Screw mike! Who may I say popped up when he found out that I was with Edward and tryed to get me back wich resulted in Edwatd beating the shit out of him. And screw my mum who came to vist me and was all nice to me because I was with Edward who I kicked out. I cried all night and Edward cheered me up by me and him doing some special things in the bedroom... Thank god Charlie and his new wife Sue had the kids that night.

My life has changed... Im going to be happy... Im getting married to the best man ever and have 3 amazing kids wich will be 4 amzing kids.

I Love my life

I love this story! I lOve edward and Bella. To people who like Renee sorry that shes a cold money grabbing bitch. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx Review plz TNX BBES!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX 


	2. To da slag that posted dat review

Okay so this stupid Bitch/Bastard reviewd on this story and can I say somthing if thier reading?

FUCK YOU! YOU MOTHER FUCKING LITTLE INCEST LOVING SLAG! I DON'T GIVE A SHIT COZ I KNOW IM BETTER THAN YOU! IM FUCKING DYSLEXIC YOU TIGHT LITTE BITCH! WHY THE FUCK DID YOU READ MY STORY IF YOU DIDNT WRITE IT! IF YOU HAD ANY LITTLE SELF RESPECT FOR YOURSELF YOU WOULD OF PUT YOUR REAL NAME ON THAT INSTEAD OF 'GUEST' SO OBV COWERD SO IF YOU THINK ITS FUCKING FUNNY TELL ME WHO YOU ARE AND WHERE YOU LIVE SO I CAN FUCKING SMASH YOU HEAD IN TO THE FUCKING PAVEMENT! UNLESS YOUR FUCKING FRIGHTEND! I WILL FUCKING TWAT YOU YOU STUPID LITTLE DADDY FUCKING WHORE! I SOOOOO WANNA FUCKING HIT YOU!

To all the people who were kind about my story I love you and their should be more people like you in this world. That little whore that wrote that review could learn a few things from you guys xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx I love you barbs xxxxxxxxx TNX BBES

!FUCK YOU SLAG! 


End file.
